Slipping Away
by Knight-Owl 13th
Summary: One-shot: Ron Performs a Musical Act Directed to a Special person on the Talent Quest Stage that would even shock Kim Possible. Please R&R.


Slipping Away

One-Shot Fic By The End of Nite Owl / Knight-Owl 13th

Summary: One of Ron's talented acts on the talent quest stage that would even shock Kim Possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Talent Quest was a rigorous act, on stage with all those eyes starring you down, their perceptive ears targeted to every single sound. From the tapping of your shoes to the whispers in the backstage area, they audience could hear it all in these surroundings.

After many different and various acts to stall the audience and judges so Kim wouldn't be disqualified from the competition, Ron Stoppable was up to his second to last act. Before he did the impossible by splitting a tower of bricks in two with his head he decided the next to impossible thing, something within closer range that he could unlikely do.

To sings a particular song in front of the crowd, he gulped, Rufus tried to persuade him to continue. Ron held onto the rim of his cowboy hat with eyes shut, murmuring 'for Kim.'

Recently regaining his courage he strolled on stage to a chair with an acoustic guitar leading against it. Rufus followed making sure Ron didn't chicken out but the look in those eyes told of no fear just passion and determination. As Ronald entered, Rufus could see the movement of heads and eyes following Ron like he was their prey.

Ron remained in his casual clothes; he only wore the cowboy hat to hide part of face. Unable to turn back Ron hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself singing this song.

He grasped the smooth handle of the guitar, lifting it to his chest while he settled on the chair. Letting the guitar lie on his lap, he moved the handle closer to his lap so Rufus could hold down the strings while he strummed the notes.

Rufus scrambled up his pant onto his lap, Rufus positioned his hands on the string. As his heart beat at a million miles Ron strummed an awful noise that rang through the hall and vibrated a tone that disturbed many people.

Ron nervously apologised "sorry, sorry"

Hoping he wouldn't repeat his blunder Ron moved the handle of the guitar further towards Rufus then it fell off his side and rang another sound that annoyed many and reacted by waving apologetically.

Repositioning the guitar so Rufus could tighten or loosen the strings, after Rufus was finished and tested out the strings, Rufus waved his head in disagreement and continued this process till he decided it was perfect.

Returning to his former position and composure, he strummed the guitar until his was in tune and began singing hoping he wasn't flat.

Ron could feel the vibrations of the strings as he danced his fingers on them fine tuning his song.

His Hat concealed his closed eyes hoping Kim's ears would never reach this song. Taking in deep irregular breaths he whispered the first line _"__Baby I've Been Watching You" _holding on to the last note as long his lungs could last like he was holding onto some ones lifeline.

His eyes, and body now aware of the crowd in silence, he continued in tune with the strumming of his fingers, chanting the words "_Watching Everything You Do…"_ imagining in his minds eye of her every action, her smile, her eyes.

Losing his focus on reality becoming one with the song, he vocalized the lyrics "_And I Just Can't Help But Feel It" _the crowd began to get into the mood of the song while Ron felt like he opened another wound "_Like Someone Else Stealing You Away From Me…" _Crooning the last note in rhythm grasping onto his thoughts of her and him, a shimmering invisible tear appeared under his eyelid.

Slowly each member of the audience began clapping; first only a few small taps could be detected soon the entire hall was in tune with the guitar that strummed the sad song the teenager tried to interpret.

Ron paused a few seconds to notice the clapping drumming his ears, the clapping continue, only few stopped assuming the song was completed.

He carried on harmonizing with the crowd "_WO…o…WO You're Slipping Away from me…" _singing the final note in melody feeling as if he'd lost his life line.

Interpreting the song with his heart he sung "_WO…o…WO Your Slipping Away"_ he continued singing unknowingly forgotten some of the lyrics "_And it's breaking me in two" "Watching you Slipping Away…"_adjusting his voice to express his hidden torture.

He momentarily stopped playing and tilted his hat back in confidence and repeated the song in a complex tone and melody singing with more heart then his voice could ever emit.

Reaching to the last line he whispered in the microphone "_Watching you… slipping away_…" sending a message to his lost love for his special friend giving her the truth_ "Yea…" _he sung calming his senses.

The claps continued in applause and celebration, Rufus leap down from his lap as Ron stood up with his hat in his hand and both performers bowed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Fifth Period bell rang as the teacher ended the Talent Quest film before Ron would continue onto his next act.  
Ron was lamely sleeping on his arms while Kim starred into the blank television screen, unable to believe what Ron performed on stage, a few seemed out of Ron's skill but this one took the cake and the cherry on top. 

A few of Ron's newly erected Fans praised his dormant mind, Ron barely murmuring a 'thanks' jus barely legible. Some accepted his modesty, other's confused weather he was being rude or still in dreamland.

Kim still shocked wondering what that song meant and who it was meant for. As these thoughts came to pass, a tap on her shoulder took her eyes of the blank screen meeting no one other then Monique.

Monique whispered politely" You okay?"

Kim nodded smiling back in return then her eyes wondered back to the television and asked Monique while a stampede of students relentlessly tried to flee the classroom "Did you? …Did you see that?" Kim questioned Monique

"You mean at the Talent Question" Monique asked a Rhetorical question to build the suspense

Kim nodded again like she had lost nerves.

"Off course I was there, I was backstage helping out Ron and Rufus" She answered hoping it was sufficient.

Kim starred at her shoes, being blindly embarrassed about the song, she wondered if it was meant for her. She thought she should ask Ron but didn't want to sound blunt.

She glanced at the sleeping Ron and Rufus who nested in his hair. She decided to ignore the song, thinking it was nothing but a ploy to stall so she could participate at the competition.

Replying to Monique 'ok' and waved her goodbye, she strolled towards Ron and starred at him sleeping she felt so cliché thinking he seemed cute, he murmured something about Bueno Nacho. His appealing cuteness level increased by a couple of points.

She smiled happily stroking Rufus lightly waking him up from his slumber. The naked mole rat's eyes flickered open to a smiling guardian with ruby red hair. Rufus smiled in return tasting his mouth for any leftover crumbs. He slid down his owner's arm and leap into his pocket.

Kim playfully knocked at Ron's Head like a door "Knock, Knock!"

Ron's eyes half opened slurring "Bueno Nacho?"

Kim giggled quietly with her hand covering her lips she corrected him "no silly it's me Kim, your long time best friend and we're… tremendously last for next period!"

Kim grabbed her bag and Ron and dragged both of them through the corridors in quick pace.

Ron complained to Kim, "But K.Peeeee… next period is lunch"

Kim replied quickly "I know, I'm meeting Josh and don't wanna to be late"

Ron shrugged hoping for his inner torture to simply end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author

Hey this is my first KP fic, hope it wasn't too sad of an ending…"heh"… even though I was going for a sad ending.

Anyways thanks for reading this story, now that it's the summer holidays again, I probably have time to write more.

No I haven't seen the episode "Emotion Sickness" yet… plus this fic was created before the episode, I thought I lost it when I formatted my computer lol.

The Song Lyrics – Slipping Away

_Baby I've Been Watching You_  
_Watching Everything You Do  
And I Just Can't Help But Feel It  
__Like Someone Else Stealing You Away From Me_

_Wo…o…WO You're Slipping Away from me  
Wo…o…WO Your Slipping Away  
__And it's breaking me in two  
__Watching you… slipping away…_


End file.
